DGrayMan Drabbles
by yaoifan124
Summary: Oh ho! Never thought that i would post this anime up, ne? I have become addicted to it lately! This is drabbles of my favorite couples! Mostly Yaoi! K-M It will be rated M all together. Enjoy! XD


_**Pairing: Yu X Allen  
**_

_**Rating: K+  
**_

_**Genre: General, Romance  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of the characters... Or the Innocence... i just came up with the title, man...._**

**

* * *

**

**Emotion Innocence**

"But Lavi…" I whined out as the redheaded idiot was keeping my food away. It was late evening in a café near a town that I could not remember the name for my life! But I was enjoying me chicken sandwich, French fries, cheeseburger, rice, and dangos until the stupid rabbit took it away with a fuss! There was nothing wrong with my food choices!

"You need to eat more healthy, Moyashi." My vein pulsed as he called me that.

"I am not a MOYASHI! And I do eat healthy! Now give it back, Stupid Rabbit!" I shouted and reached for my food. We soon glared as I was reaching for my food. A hand appeared out of nowhere and took the food. I backed away and saw Kanda holding it in front of me and was glaring to Lavi.

"Let him eat, idiot." Kanda said as he sat down next to me in an empty chair. Lavi started to wither on the table with a pout.

"But, Yuuuuu~!" Lavi started his normal tantrum of Kanda punishing him for something he "didn't" do. I swear he was more of a child than me. Immature Rabbit.

"Shut up, and I told you not to call me that." I watched as the two began to have an argument. My mind strayed away, thinking about if everyone was going to be like this forever. Happy, together, in harmony. I wasn't sure and no way to tell. Things happen, yes… things happen.

Mana.

As I thought about my adoptive father I began to feel tears threaten. Then my mind switched to thinking if my friends had died. Especially Kanda… what would I do without him. I soon realized that I had gotten up and walked away from the table.

"Allen?" I heard them ask and I kept walking out of the café. I was suddenly not hungry anymore. I walked down the street filled with people about. Snow fell reluctantly to the ground and I put my hood on. I began to wonder the streets without paying attention where I went.

As I brought myself back from the nothingness I realized I was on a cliff. I turned back to see the hill covered with a perfect sheet of snow, the only disturbance being my footprints. I looked over to view at the town we're at for some type of paranormal phenomenon that is most likely a fragment piece of Innocence. The details were surely helpful.

This Innocence took control of a being's emotions. Controlling them and bending them as it pleases. That is what maybe is happening to me now, but I wasn't sure. I felt so much like I was floating in the sky with the clouds, getting suffocated by them slowly.

"Allen!!" I turned to see who called my name. My cursed eye reacted, but it was too late. I felt a pain in my stomach and blood escaped my mouth. I hadn't realized I was stabbed until I felt the iron with a hand.

"ALLEN!!!"

I didn't have enough time to react to the Akuma that appeared behind me and snuck up on me while I was in a hazed state. I was lifted off the ground as I felt myself chocking on blood. The spear was removed and I was falling. I heard a song playing as I fell. It was soft and held a steady melody. It filled my ears and heart with sorrow. I had heard it before, but why? I wasn't sure, but suddenly a felt arms catch me.

"Don't you dare die, Allen!" I heard the voice send of its powerful vibe and I knew the voice.

"K-Kanda…?" I asked before I felt myself pass out from the amount of blood loss and the weakness I felt in my heart.

"Will he be alright, Old Panda?" I heard Lavi's voice ask and I knew that I was alive. Lavi soon shouted in some sort of pain and I heard him smack a wall.

"I am _NOT _old!" Bookman shouted and cleared his throat. "He seems to have been captured by the Innocence's power. Do we still not know who wields this power?" He asked and I smiled at the question.

"Kali." I whispered out as my eyes were open and staring at the ceiling.

"Moyashi?" I looked to Kanda that was sitting next to me on my bed. As he looked to me, I could have sworn I saw worry. I glared to him and he did the same back with his lips in a straight line.

"I am not a Moyashi!" I told him and he smirked before turning to Bookman.

"He's fine." Kanda mentioned and I sat up to scratch my head. I couldn't help but wince at the pain in my stomach. I mustn't had healed fully yet. "Lay back down, Moyashi." I glared to Kanda before grimacing at the pain.

"Shut up, Bastard." I muttered and my eye reacted and I looked to the window.

"What is it?" Lavi asked out and I my eyes widened as I looked at the window.

"Get down!" I shouted and ended up grabbing Kanda and Lavi to get them on the floor. Bullets came through the wall and I landed on the ground, on top of both of them. I noticed Bookman was ducking down and I let go of the two as they soon moved out and began to attack them. I grimaced at my pained stomach.

"Allen, a bullet is in your shoulder." Bookman told me and I looked at the massive purple bullet before it dispersed. I looked at my hand as it formed stars. I grimaced at the pain in my stomach more before letting my curse take away the poison. I looked at Bookman as he was looking at me oddly. "Kali? Is that the wielder's name?"

"How would I know?" I asked and heard Kanda shout an attack for his Mugen. His voice reverberated through my head and I stood to look outside. I watched as he sliced through another Akuma. Why couldn't I be strong like him? He has such confidence in his fighting… I do as well, but his is extraordinary.

"Allen," I looked to Bookman as he had a hand on my arm. "You are under the affect of the Innocence. I suggest we get you another room to rest in and we will find the Innocence's wielder." He told me and a sweet melody was playing again. I looked outside. "Allen?" I heard Bookman ask, but I walked towards the window, that was blown away when attacked by the Akuma. I saw a scene before me.

"_Allen," the voice was soft and a piano played behind it. I walked towards the young woman sitting at a piano. Her fingers delicately tapped the keys. I stepped even more closer._

"MOYASHI!" I was brought back to the real world and looked to see I was about to fall out the hole in the wall. I looked at my hand as I saw a single white petal before it melted away. "Moyashi?" I looked to my side and at Kanda. Worry was written across his face, but was hidden with anger. "What are you thinking? You trying to fall?" He asked me, but I wasn't sure what happened. I looked out and saw snow falling on the town.

"Oh, Yu." I heard Lavi say and there was a hand on my shoulder. "Leave him alone. You know what Old Panda said." He said and then he was plummeted into a wall and a shout from Bookman about not being old was heard. As the two began to argue I looked at Kanda. He was looking at the two fighting as he showed no emotion, but it changed when he looked back at me. Worry was lining his forehead and I closed my eyes before looking outside again. There it was again. The soft melody of a piano being tapped on.

"Allen." I heard a whisper and looked to Kanda. It was rare for him to say my name, but I liked it. "You need to get some rest, Moyashi. We don't need to be slowed down by your utterly weak self." I smiled at his words and turned to leave the room.

"Lead the way, Kanda." I whispered out and passed the two fighting. I heard him following behind and ended up hitting Lavi on the head who whined out at him with a "Yuuu~!" added in it. I stood at the doorway.

"Bookman, you can go ask for a new room." Kanda stated and he stood beside me protectively. "Moyashi has seemed to become a great asset to this mission." He mentioned and I turned my head to look down the hall. I felt my heart tighten and I set a hand on my heart. Why did it tighten suddenly do that?

"_Allen." I heard my name and looked down the hall and saw no one. "Allen, in here." I heard next and began walking down the hall and was passing doors that dispersed when I passed them. "Here, Allen, here." I reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. It was a plain room and in the middle was a piano and the same young woman tapped her fingers on the keys. The melody filled my ears. "Sit with me, Allen. I have come to comfort your troubled heart." She told me and I entered the room. The door slowly closed behind me as I walked over to her. I sat on the piano bench and she kept at her work. "You have fallen in love, Allen."_

"_Kali, you say I am in love?" I asked her and gazed at her. Her eyes shined a purple amethyst color and her hair was delicately lying on her shoulders as it shared its light brown color._

"_Yes, in love." She smiled and closed her eyes as she began working more on the piano. I listened before she spoke again, "As they love you as well." She mentioned and didn't open her eyes._

"_Who?" I asked and she looked at me with a light smile._

"_He is in your reach." She mentioned. I about spoke again, but I felt a hand on my arm and then another on my forehead. I was yanked out of the piano chair._

"Allen! Stop spacing out, idiot." I looked up to see it was Kanda. He was holding me to him as he looked at me with aggravation, but worry overcame his expression. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"In reach, ne?" I whispered and I felt that I was leaning against him.

"What, Moyashi?" He asked me and I shook my head before peering at him with a light smile.

"Kali spoke to me." I muttered and his expression softened to look at me deeply.

"About what?" He asked me and I kept my smile before it was gone and I closed my eyes. "Allen? What she say?"

"That I was merely in love. She helps guide people with lost emotions." I explained and I felt his grip on my arm get a little tighter.

"In love? With who?" He asked me and seemed to line his voice with some type of… jealousy?

"He is in my reach." I reached a hand up to cup his face. He smiled a genuine smile that I will probably never see again. It was a wonderful smile that I loved greatly. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I have always been in your reach, Allen." He whispered and I felt my heart loosen and fly into the clouds. The piano came back and he looked around.

"Can you hear it?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and looked to the side and he moved his head same way.

"_Your hearts have found each other finally. My job here is done. I shall meet you two again. Allen, Kanda have a great love life." _She said and her eyes closed as she began to sing to her melody. I could not hear her words until I saw her hair floating around her and her clothes lifted like there was no gravity. The words filled my ears, but for some reason I could not register the words. I hummed to the melody and watched as her and her piano floated and dispersed into white petals. One landed on my face and melted away, making me look like I was crying. My eyes closed and I found darkness.

"So she is merely in the air?" Lavi asked me. I had woken not too long ago and Kanda was by my side sitting next to me on my bed.

"She appears only to help confused emotions." I told him and Bookman came up to join in the conversation.

"The Finders did say that there was no Akuma here at any time. It was just the fact that a phenomenon was happening. Which it is not a bad one. So I our mission here is done." Bookman spoke out as he faced the door now and began to exit. "I have other business to attend to, so you guys head back to the Order." With that he exited and I looked to Lavi.

"Lavi?" I asked and he looked at me with his emerald eye.

"What is it, Moyashi?" I felt a vein pulse, but I ignored the nickname… this time.

"Can you go get some food?" I asked out with a kind and sweet smile. He was taken back by it and soon backed to the door.

"S-sure!" He ran out and I chuckled as he literately slammed the door behind him. I felt my hair be ruffled and I looked to Kanda.

"Nice work, Moyashi." He commented and I pouted.

"I am not a _Moyashi_!!!" I shouted and glared to him with a slight pout. He snorted at my actions and moved to give me a hug. I smiled and returned it back.

"Yes you are… Moyashi."

"Kanda~!"


End file.
